You Saved Me
by Were-Pirate
Summary: What do you get when you mix a weredragon werewolfdragon with the Marauders? A big pile of fun! Alex has gone to Hogwarts after her parent's murder and has to be put under the protective care of Dumbledore, but school isn't fun without drama added in..
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey-O! I'm Were-Pirate and this is actually I story that I wrote that I love a lot! I have big plans for this story, so I'm going to put all my hard work into it (why can't I put this much effort into homework or track practice?) enjoy "You Saved Me."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that's entitled to J.K. Rowling and whoever published the book. Stinkin' authors beatin' me (Clenches fist) one day! One day, I'll write a story so oober that it'll get a Nobel Peace Prize! Yes! Just because it is that good! (Evil laughter) but seriously...I only own Alex XD  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."  
Norman Cousins_

Alex felt cold, she felt so cold…everything was a blur to her.

_It seemed like only yesterday, I was on the Hogwarts Express. It was raining and I was sad. I never wanted to be there, but it happened all the same. Why couldn't things go back to the way they used to be?_

Her body wouldn't respond and she could hear voices everywhere. They echoed through the halls. Yells and screams of someone she recognized…

_It seemed like only yesterday, I walked straight into the Great Hall. The memory still makes me laugh. All the boys stared, for I had a gift that I was smug about. But still, it was kind of embarrassing._

"Alex! Alex where are you?" the voice cried out. She tried to speak, but couldn't. Why couldn't she speak?

_It seemed like only yesterday, I was making new friends the four Marauders and my best friend Lily._

Faint footsteps raced down the hall to where she lay. They got closer and then she got a glimpse of him as he raced by. Tears welled in her eyes; he didn't see her…

_It seemed like only yesterday, I had saved my two friends from death. Yet, in the process revealing one of my deepest secrets._

Her heart was shattered; no one was coming to help her….

_It seemed like only yesterday, we were cramming for an exam. The boys hadn't studied yet, except for one. I never went to class, what could I learn? And yet, they forced me to go that one-day._

Coughing, she felt as one of her lungs collapsed. Her breaths came out low and raspy.

_It seemed like only yesterday, they were teaching me to fly. What need did I have for a broom? I could soar through the skies any day of the week. Had they forgotten? Or did they want me to feel…normal?_

She was growing numb and felt a weight upon her chest. What had happened to her?

_It seemed like only yesterday, what mischief we got into. Wandering the halls and going into places nobody knew of._

Her head was foggy and suddenly, her thoughts all flooded in. Her life flashed before her eyes…

_It seemed like only yesterday, my eyes were truly opened when I stared at him. My heart would beat, why did I feel that way, way back then?_

Tears dripped to the floor as blood seeped out her mouth. She tried to speak, but no voice came out. No one could hear her…

_It seemed like only yesterday, I cried over a broken heart. The thought of it makes me weep even now._

"R-R…" she whispered. "Re—"

_It seemed like only yesterday, the true problem occurred one that shattered my friendships because of a stupid mistake._

Black started to cloud her vision. She blinked to rid it, but it just made her tired. She wanted to sleep, but something told her she would never wake up. She tried to speak again.

_It seemed like only yesterday, I uttered the three most precious words to a wonderful friend whom I loved._

"R-Remus…" she whispered as her eyes finally shut and…

_It was only yesterday, that I failed to breath… _


	2. I: Friends and Enemies

**A/N: Here's the first chapter, I hope you like it. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I'm currently making a video for my friend, so--oh! And I know that it's like in the 80s or something, but just role with the song. It sounded perfect for how Alex was feeling.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "Untitled" by Simple Plan. I do own Alex Wolf, tho'.  
**

* * *

**I**  
**Friends and Enemies**

"_Courage is not the absence of despair; it is, rather, the capacity to move ahead in spite of despair."  
Rollo May_

_10 Months Ago…_

Passing scenery, rain droplets on the train's window only added to her despair. Alex stared out the window in the small compartment and let out a long, drawn-out sigh. She reminisced about earlier that week…

---

_Earlier that Week…_

**My parents…killed!**

Alex could hardly believe what she was hearing. The Board of Ministers were talking, but she wasn't listening. How could they be killed? She slumped in the hard, wooden chair and let herself be lost to her thoughts.

**Mom…? Dad…? **

She had been picked up from school in an instance and taken to the Ministry of Magic. She had heard her father talk about it, but never really got to see it. They weren't big on the whole magic business and neither was she, but that didn't seem to matter anymore…

"She's in danger of being murdered herself! We have to put her in protective care!"

**Murdered…**

The word echoed in her head. They were murdered…both of them, by magic! But, her father, he was a dragon. How could he have died? Magic doesn't affect dragons! She slowly looked up at the Board; they were discussing her fate. She glanced over at an elderly man, dressed up like Merlin. He had come to get her…what was his name? Albus Dumbledore?

Alex put her head in her hands and took in deep breaths.

"You all right there, Miss Wolf?" came a kind and gentle voice.

Alex looked up at Dumbledore dumbly. What could she say? She wasn't fine at all! Didn't he know that? Anger swelled up inside of her and she clenched her fists. She turned away, angrily. She felt his gaze linger on her before turning to the Board.

"May I suggest…that Miss Wolf accompany me to Hogwarts? She would be much safer there…then in the hands of a muggle family," he spoke.

**Muggle family? What's wrong with muggles? Just because they don't have fancy-pancy magical talents, doesn't mean you can degrade them!**

As if reading her thoughts, Dumbledore turned to her and grinned. "Don't worry, Hogwarts is welcomed to all students, no matter who they are."

Alex blinked, confused. He was a strange, old man indeed. She sneered. "I'm not worried…"

With that, she turned away and sulked. They didn't care…here she was, alone. Her face dropped, solemnly.

**I'm all alone…**

---

_Train_

"Well…what do we have 'ere. A filthy mudblood, in our compartment!"

Alex turned her head and glared at the boys standing in the compartment doorway. Mudblood? What the heck was that? No matter, it must've been an insult.

"Go away!" she hissed.

The boy in front laughed. "Not too friendly, this one. Maybe we should teach her a little lesson."

His group nodded in agreement. Alex looked down and noticed him reach into his robe; she glared and put her hand behind her back. Slowly, changing it into a dragon claw. Before anything could happen, a shrill voice was heard down the hall.

"What are you doing out of your compartments?"

The boys looked over and sneered. "Prefect…"

"Go on! Back to your seats…" a girl with long, red hair chided. The boys left with a grumble, before the girl looked over and saw Alex. She smiled.

"I hope they weren't bothering you too much."

"Not at all," Alex replied and looked away, turning her hand back to normal. The girl extended her hand.

"I'm Lily Evans," she greeted. Alex acknowledged her hand, but did not shake it.

"Alex," she replied dryly and turned away. "I'd like to be left alone, now. Please…"

Lily seemed a bit taken back, but she respected her privacy. "Very well, um…you should dress into your robes. We should be arriving at Hogwarts any moment."

Alex grumbled in response and Lily left, perplexed. Alex sighed and leaned in her chair, closing her eyes.

**Now way in Britain am I going to a wizard school…**

With that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

---

_Hogsmeade_

Alex practically fell off of the train; she was still half-asleep and very groggy. Though, someone or something broke her fall. She found herself on top of a black longhaired, boy with very handsome features. He seemed a little out of it at the fact of being knocked down.

"Oi, Sirius! We only just arrived and you've all ready started snogging?" came a voice.

Alex looked over to see three boys standing a couple feet away. One was a small, pudgy looking thing. The other had light brown hair and equally handsome. The one, who just spoke, had messy black hair and glasses.

"W-what?" Sirius asked, regaining his surroundings. He stared up at Alex, who in return, stared down at him. He looked confused.

"Er…hello?"

Alex quickly got off of him and dusted off her clothes. The other three boys jostled over and the black haired kid helped Sirius up. They stared at Alex, curiously.

"Friend of yours, Padfoot?" James asked Sirius. He shook his head.

"Not at all, just seen her in fact."

Alex stared at each of them, boredly. She stifled a yawn before cracking her neck.

"E-excuse me…but, w-who are you?" the pudgy one asked.

Alex stared down at him or rather glared, which frightened the poor boy. Before she could answer, the light brown haired answered for her. "Alex Wolf, new student into Hogwarts."

"How do you know all this Moony?" the black haired answered.

"James, if you'd pay attention every once in a while. Maybe you might learn something."

**James? Okay, so geek with glasses is James. Person they mistaken me for snogging is Sirius. Light brown is Moony…? Pudgy is…someone I won't even bother with.**

Alex was getting bored and she wanted to know what happened next. She didn't want to be here and groaned to herself. The boys seemed to be deep in conversation about something pointless, she was about to ask what was going on when a loud voice boomed over the students. Alex looked over and shook slightly, that was the biggest brute she'd ever seen. He was explaining stuff that didn't interest her, so she decided to steal away. She slowly crept away from everyone else and turned around only to yelp in surprise. An older woman stood in front of her, a stern look on her face.

"Please follow me, Miss Wolf. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you."

Alex didn't say a word and nodded. It would be a long day…

---

_Dumbledore's Office_

"Oh, Miss Wolf! Please, have a seat."

Alex looked around at his huge office! Portraits of wizards and witches lined the wall. Thousands of books were stacked in shelves. A phoenix stood on a perch as Dumbledore fed it. Alex took a seat, uneasily, as Dumbledore took a seat.

I don't want to be here… 

Dumbledore smiled and offered Alex something to eat or drink. She refused.

"Um…Mr. Dumbledore—"

He chuckled. "Please, it's Professor."

Alex blushed slightly and nodded. "Um…Professor, w-what am I doing here? I mean… why can't I live on my own? I'm seventeen, almost an adult!"

Dumbledore sighed a little. "Miss Wolf, did you parent's ever mention anything about a war?"

Alex nodded slightly. "I think I heard them mention it once or twice. Something about a Dark Lord and—Death…Eaters?"

Dumbledore nodded. "We believe your parents were murdered by Death Eaters. But for what reason, we are still unsure."

Alex was silent. She listened as Dumbledore explained everything to her, more about the war, how much danger she was in, and then about Hogwarts and where she would be staying. After he was done, Alex got up and headed to the door.

"Miss Wolf." Alex stopped in her tracks, a sad expression on her face. "I think it would be wise, if you told no one of your…gift."

Alex sneered. Gift, ha! It wasn't a gift, not even close. She nodded and left the office.

---

_Hallways_

**He said I didn't have to attend classes, if I didn't want to. He would send over "muggle" books for me to study on my own.**

Alex let out a sad sigh.

**Why did this have to happen to me?**

She closed her eyes and slowly walked down the halls. It was quiet and empty, tho' she could hear whispers along the wall. Quietly, she started to hum and then sing softly to herself.

"I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light…"

Alex opened her eyes and headed to her room. Dumbledore told her where to go; she guessed no one was up to give her a "proper" escort.

"I can't remember how; I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight…"

She turned a corner and then walked down another hall. Almost there…

"And I can't stand the pain…and I can't make it go away…"

Alex lowered her head. "No, I can't stand the pain."

"How could this happen to me? I made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run, the night goes on as I'm fading away!"

Alex turned into another corridor and found herself outside.

"I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream. How could this happen to me?"

Won't matter if I just take a little detour… 

"Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me."

She took a step outside into the moonlight and basked in its eerie glow. The moon calmed her down and gave her courage.

"I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread…I wanna start this over again."

She started to dance. The moon making her appearance illuminate, but the darkness masking her identity from the world.

"So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered…"

Minutes passed and she just danced and sang away her troubles. She hadn't even realized that she was being watched or the tears cascading down her face.

"And I can't explain what happened…and I can't erase the things that I've done…"

Alex took in a deep breath. "No, I can't."

She stopped and stared at the moon. A sudden noised caught her off guard and she snapped her head to the side. Only to catch one of the boys she had seen earlier that day. He seemed a little embarrassed to have been caught. She just stared at him intently, what was he doing wandering the corridors so late at night? Then again, he was probably wondering the same thing about her. Without a word, Alex walked off, heading to her room.

When she arrived, she immediately went to the bathroom and wiped her tear-stained face. But as she did so, something clicked and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. In the end, she leaned over her sink and held onto it for balance. The tears flowing down her face.


End file.
